


Ne[Fore]ver alone

by DesiSkorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Murder, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: This is a very old idea of mine. I started the story, but didn't finish it. So today I decided to finally go back to it, and do it justice.





	Ne[Fore]ver alone

MC was getting impatient, but most of all extremely worried.  
\- Come on, Saeyoung, answer the god damn phone!  
She glanced angrily at her phone, but the only answer she received was the dial tone. It was the only obvious sound in the otherwise deafening silence, and it was slowly driving her insane. MC kept dialing his number over, and over again, until she could no longer just stay still.  
\- You promised…you said you will always answer when I call you…you promised, Saeyoung…You can’t do this to me…Please….don’t...

MC‘s body moved on its own, as she ran to the only place she could think of in this situation. She was numb to the pain and exhaustion in her legs. She finally became aware of how far she had run when she collapsed right in front of Jaehee’s desk in C & R.  
\- MC! Are you okay?!  
Jaehee quickly jumped up from her chair, and helped her up to her feet.  
\- Ja…e…hee…  
MC was completely out of breath  
\- I need…to… - She tried to clear her throat – speak…with…Jumin…  
\- Mr. Han is in a meeting, but I will call him immediately. Please, sit here.  
Jaehee took MC to a small sofa in front of Jumin’s office, and handed her a glass of water.  
\- Please, drink this while I contact him.  
\- Thank you…Jaehee.  
MC drank the water thirstily, and tried to properly catch her breath.  
\- Yes, Mr. Han, the situation looks quite serious, please come here as soon as possible.  
Jaehee ended the phone call, and went back to MC.  
\- Mr. Han is on his way. Please, try to relax and tell me what happened.  
\- It’s Saeyoung…You might think I’m overreacting, but I think something happened to him.  
\- Why would you think that?  
\- Well…  
\- MC! What happened?!  
Jumin stormed in and interrupted their conversation. He looked as equally worried as MC herself.  
\- Jumin!  
MC fell helplessly in his arms.  
\- You are the only one I can ask for help. Please, help me find Saeyoung!  
\- Let’s go to my office, and you can explain the whole situation. Assistant Kang, move ahead or cancel all my meetings if necessary, and then join us inside.  
\- Understood, Mr. Han. 

When Jumin and MC entered his office, he asked her to sit down, and he sat down next to her.  
\- Would you like something warm to drink? Coffee, perhaps?  
\- Yes, I could use some coffee, I haven’t slept in days.  
MC noticed Jumin was about to call for Jaehee once more, and stopped him.  
\- Wait, Jumin, I can make it on my own.  
\- Alright, I understand, but in that case, allow me to make it for you.  
He went to the coffee machine in his office, and pressed a couple of buttons. MC was pleasantly surprised.  
\- Jumin, since when do you know how to make coffee?  
\- I asked Assistant Kang to teach me. I like to be prepared for anything.  
\- That’s so typical of you.  
Jumin handed MC a hot cup of coffee.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Now, tell me what happened with Saeyoung.  
\- He left home a couple of days ago. He got a call for an urgent job, and told me he will be back as soon as possible. But it’s been four days already, and I haven’t heard anything from him. No calls, no messages, no nothing…  
\- What kind of a job, MC?  
\- I can’t tell you. He doesn’t give me any details for my own protection.  
MC was clutching the cup of coffee so tight, she burned her fingers, but didn’t even notice. Jumin placed his hand on top of her own to calm her down. Her body relaxed a bit, and that’s when she finally registered the pain. She dropped the cup on the ground, and it shattered in pieces.  
\- Oh my God, I’m so sorry!  
\- It’s okay, MC, it’s just a cup. Did you get hurt? Let me see your hands.  
That’s when he noticed how red her fingers were.  
\- It seems you got burned. Does it hurt a lot?  
\- No, not really, just a bit.  
Assistant Kang made her way in Jumin’s office.  
\- I heard a loud noise, Mr. Han, is everything alright?  
\- Nothing serious, Assistant Kang, just a broken cup.  
\- Oh, dear, let me clean it up.  
\- Don’t mind the cup for now, Assistant Kang. It’s not important. Come, and sit down.  
\- Yes, Sir.  
Jumin turned his attention back to MC.  
\- What makes you think anything happened, MC? As far as I know, this isn’t the first time he’s been gone this long.  
\- No, but he always finds a way to contact me, doesn’t matter where he is. But this time…  
MC couldn’t hold back anymore. The extreme exhaustion and the tension were too much for her, and the tears made their way to her eyes in no time.  
\- Jumin…I’m scared…I’m so scared…  
He quickly enveloped her in a gentle hug, and tried to calm her down.  
\- Shhh, it’s alright, MC, we will find him, I promise you. Everything is going to be alright.  
Jumin turned to his assistant.  
\- Assistant Kang, we will need the services of our team of hackers. I want them to trace Luciel’s phone, and find his whereabouts as soon as possible. I’ll take care of MC.  
\- Yes, Sir, I’ll inform them immediately.  
Jumin continued with his attempts to calm MC down. Her body was trembling uncontrollably in his arms. It took his best efforts not to lose his composure.  
\- Come on, MC, let’s make you a new cup of coffee, and this time you need to drink it.  
\- Y-yes, Jumin. 

\- Do you feel a bit better?  
\- I think so.  
MC had just finished her coffee when Jaehee came back.  
\- Mr. Han, we found him!  
MC quickly walked to Jaehee.  
\- Where is he, Jaehee??  
\- In an abandoned building up north, a two hour ride from here. It was tricky, but the hackers managed to finally trace the weak phone signal.  
\- Let’s go, MC. Assistant Kang, call for Driver Kim.  
\- Yes, Sir.  
Jumin instructed his assistant to keep things in check while he's gone. In no time they made it down to the car, and were on their way. MC couldn’t help but constantly fidget in her spot, and look outside the window. Jumin was also very worried, but tried not to show it. At one point the silence was too much for MC.  
\- I begged him to stop doing these dangerous things, but he didn’t listen…In the end, he promised this will be the last time, but if something happened to him…I don’t know what I will do…  
\- Don’t think like that, MC. You’ll see him again very soon. If it will make you feel any better, I will talk to him about it as well, and make sure he keeps his promise.  
\- Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much, Jumin. You always help me when I need it.  
\- There is nothing to thank me for, MC, you are a precious friend. You know you can always count on me for anything.  
\- Mr. Han, we have arrived.  
\- Come on, MC.  
She took a deep breath to calm herself, and followed Jumin out of the car. When she saw the place, her body shivered, and her fears emerged on the surface once more. It looked so rundown and scary, the perfect place for…No, she can’t think like that. Jumin offered his hand, and she took it. He squeezed her smaller hand reassuringly and they walked together. He opened the door, and they entered the big building, which reminded her of a warehouse.  
\- Mind your steps, MC, there’s a lot of broken glass on the ground.  
The place appeared to be completely empty. There seemed to be a small room at the other end of it, and they made their way towards it. Yes, he is probably hiding in there, something must have happened and he took cover inside. MC could still remember the story Saeyoung once told her about the boiler room he spent a couple of days in when things went wrong on one of his jobs, and he was forced to hide. He’s smart, he has survived so many times before. That’s right, her Saeyoung is a fighter. There’s no way he would let anyone get the better of him.  
Jumin and MC approached the door. She felt like her heart would burst from the suspense. Jumin slowly pushed it open. What they saw inside would haunt her forever. Saeyoung was lying down on the ground, and there was a big bloody spot on his chest. Behind his back his hands were bound together with a rope. His phone could be seen next to his legs. His glasses were broken, and had almost slipped down his face, which was covered in bruises. A trail of dried blood could be seen coming out of the edge of his lips. MC couldn’t move a muscle; she just stood there in complete shock. Next to her Jumin wasn’t doing much better. He couldn’t stand the sight in front of him, and turned his gaze away.  
\- Sae…Saeyoung…What…This can’t be…No…No… **NO!**  
MC burst into uncontrollable tears, and kneeled down next to her husband’s body. She clung to him.  
\- You can’t…You can’t leave me like this…You promised…God damn it, Saeyoung, you promised!! We made a promise…to always be together…  
\- MC…  
Her cries were so heartbreaking that Jumin felt his chest tighten in pain.  
\- MC, come here, get up from there.  
\- No…I don’t want to…  
\- Come on.  
Jumin pulled her up, and in spite of her protest, pressed her against his chest and held her tight. She kept trying to struggle, and every time she did, he held ever even tighter. He could no longer make out the words she was saying. There was nothing else he could do, but keep holding her like this. At one point her body finally relaxed. Jumin looked at her, and noticed she had lost consciousness.  
\- Oh, MC…  
He glanced one last time at Saeyoung’s body, and took his phone out. 

MC was standing in front of her husband’s grave. She had been crying so much, there were no tears left to shed. She just stood there in silence, and gazed at the letters written on the tombstone. She brushed her fingers gently against them, tracing each single letter, until there were none left. She felt completely lost. The only person she ever loved had left her all alone, and she couldn’t even avenge his death. There was only pain left inside of her, and a huge emptiness no one could ever fill.  
\- Together…forever...huh? - she mumbled.  
\- What a bunch of lies…


End file.
